The Future is Crap (Thea called it)
by BiUnicorn Brittany
Summary: Mia Queen bring people from the past to show them how crappy the future is. Thea called it.


**The Justice League:**

**Team Arrow**

Mia Queen- The Green Arrow

William Clayton- Overwatch

Connor Hawke- Spartan

Zoe Ramirez- The Black Canary

Thea Queen- Speedy (Semi-active)

Roy Harper- Arsenal (Semi-active)

Dinah Drake- The Black Canary (Retired)

Laurel Lance- The Black Siren (Semi-Active)

Felicity Smoak- Overwatch (Retired, missing)

Oliver Queen- The Green Arrow (Desceased)

Sara Lance- The White Canary (Semi-active)

Rose Wilson- Ravager

**Team Flash**

Nora West-Allen- XS

Barry Allen- The Flash (Presumed desceased)

Cisco Ramon- Vibe (Retired)

Caitlin Snow- Killer Frost (Semi-active)

Wally West- The Flash (Semi-active

**Team Supergirl**

Kara Danvers- Supergirl

Nia Nal- Dreamer (Off World)

J'onn J'onzz- Martian Manhunter (Off World)

**Bat Team**

Dick Grayson- Batman

Stephanie Brown- Spoiler

Damian Wayne- Robin (Not allowed in the Watchtower)

Bruce Wayne- Batman (Retired)

**Founder's Council (No longer actually made up of only founders, to make it fair)**

Mia Queen

Zoe Ramirez

Thea Queen

Roy Harper

Dinah Drake

Laurel Lance

Sara Lance

Nora West-Allen

Wally West

Kara Danvers

Dick Grayson

Stephanie Brown

* * *

**The Prologue**

"This is crazy. I'm just gonna say it," Kara said, looking at everyone seated at the table. "This is insane. Messing with time is… a toss up. What if this makes everything worse?"

"But what if it makes it better?" Mia said. "We have to at least try."

"We could argue about the ramifications of this for days. But we wouldn't get anywhere. So, why don't we vote," Sara said.

7 people voted yes. 5 people voted no.

"Alright, we'll start preperations immediatly to bring the people from the past," Thea said.

Everyone nodded and dismissed.

"Okay, so, we're almost ready to bring them in. Just grabbing the rest of the memory files. A few have been damaged. Most of his fourth year, a few in his third year," Sara said to Mia, from where she is in the control room.

"Seriously? We'll do without I guess," Mia sighed. "How did they get damaged?"

"Your mom. She destroyed them before she went missing," Sara said.

Mia sighed. "Okay. Well, hopefully we can try and… help her."

"Yeah… hopefully," Sara nodded.

"Okay. Bring them in," Mia motioned towards William, who had been watching their interaction weirdly.

"You got it," William said, turning on the time travel thingamajig.

Since author does not want to explain what everyone was doing before they got picked up… she didn't.

Everyone appeared, mostly falling on the floor from the force of time travel.

"What the hell," Quentin Lance jumped up and reached for his gun, but it wasn't there.

"Sorry. No weapons," a girl in a red hood said from the corner of the room.

"You're holding a bow and arrows," Laurel said from where she was sitting trying to regain her surroundings.

"No weapons for you guys," The woman revised.

"Who are you?" Laurel asked.

"Someone," the woman said mysteriously.

"Honestly, you're so dramatic," a younger woman with a green hood came in.

"Excuse you. I'm doing this as a favor. I'll be as dramatic as I like," she said.

"Who are you people?" Thea said.

"We're here to show you the future," Mia said.

"And what gives you the right to do that? Not to mention its impossible," Laurel said.

"Because it's our future that was screwed up," Mia said.

"Who are you people?" Laurel demanded.

They took off their hoods and masks, revealing An older Thea Queen, and her niece Mia Queen.

Which promptly cause younger Thea to pass out.

"Give her space," Mia said, glaring at the person who had caught her, Malcolm Merlyn. And then she shook younger Thea awake.

"Really? Was there no other way?" Older Thea said.

"There was no other way," Mia nodded.

Older Thea rolled her eyes. "You gotten over the shock? Great! Now we need everyone to introduce themselves," she didn't even let younger Thea answer her.

"Um, I'm… Thea, as most of you know. Thea Queen," Younger Thea said, as she looked and saw mostly people she regonized.

"I'm her mother, Moira Queen," Moira said.

"Oliver Queen," Oliver said stoically from where he was standing. He had been observing from where he was. He had deduced that the blond girl with the green hood was his daughter. Wasn't hard honestly.

"Malcolm Merlyn," Malcolm said from where he was. He had deduced the same thing as Oliver. And there was something… familiar about older Thea.

"Tommy Merlyn," Tommy said, smiling at Felicity, with his usual charming smile.

"Laurel Lance," Laurel said, waving at the people she didn't know.

"Quentin Lance," Lance said.

"Sara Lance," Sara said from the corner she was lurking in.

"Sara!" Laurel whipped around, and saw her sister.

"Hey Laurel," Sara smiled at her.

"How? Oliver said you were dead," Laurel said. Lance was just staring in shock.

"He thought I was," Sara said.

"Sara," Lance said.

And then there was hugging and stuff.

"Okay, so I'm Roy Harper," Roy said.

"John Diggle," Dig said.

"Felicity Smoak," Felicity said.

"Okay, I'm Mia, and you all are going to watch some memories. And no you don't have an option," Mia said.

"You're an amazing people person," Older Thea said sarcastically.

"So, Thea, wait no, what do we call you?" Tommy asked older Thea.

"Well, my codename is Speedy, and I've become used to it, so you can call me Speedy," Speedy sighed.

"Okay, Speedy, how did you get that scar on your face?" Tommy asked.

"You'll find out soon. Sit down amongst yourselves," Speedy said. "We're gonna start the memories soon."

**AN: So this is sometime in the early episodes of season one. That is all**


End file.
